


A warrior's farewell

by liars_dance



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of his coronation, Aragorn speaks to Faramir of Boromir's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warrior's farewell

"Faramir – before we proceed, I would speak to you of your brother."

Faramir nods and looks into the tired and pained eyes of the man who this very day, would be crowned king. "Of course, my lord," he replies. "In truth, I have been hoping you would." 

Aragorn nods and clears his throat. "On our journey, Boromir talked of Gondor – of the white city – and about his hopes and his fears for his country and his people. He believed that one day, our paths would lead us here – and the people of Minas Tirith would rejoice when the Lords of Gondor returned. I have often imagined the people, your father and yourself looking for him, waiting for him. But he did not return; he was not to hear those silver trumpets call." Aragorn swallows the thickness in his throat brought on by sharp and painful memories. "I need you to know that I was with Boromir at the end, Faramir; there was nothing I could do for him, but your brother did not die alone. And before he died..." Aragorn's voice falters and he blinks back tears. "Before he died, I vowed to him that I would not let the white city fall." 

Faramir takes a step closer. "And you held true to your vow, my lord," he says softly. "The city did not fall."

"No," Aragorn whispers. "It did not - but many a brave soul _did_ fall that day – as Boromir fell at Parth Galen. Your brother lived and died a warrior, Faramir – an honourable and brave soldier – and I should have liked to have brought him home to you and your father, and to your people," Aragorn continues, feeling once more the pain of that fateful day. "But alas, I could not, as war was upon us – and we had a long journey ahead. So I set Boromir on his own warrior's journey on Anduin – with his horn, sword and shield – and bade him farewell."

"And it was a most fitting farewell," Faramir murmurs thickly, glancing down at the ground as he recalls his father's grief on learning of Boromir's passing; grief that he would neither let Faramir share nor soothe, so each had mourned apart. "I am glad that he was not alone – and that you were with him." He looks up and catches Aragorn's blue, shimmering gaze. "And because you were there, I believe that Boromir _did_ hear the trumpets call. But _our_ people, my lord – our people _do_ now rejoice at the return of Isildur's heir. Today is the best of days – and will be remembered long. Would that my brother had lived to see the King of Gondor crowned. There would have been none so proud as he."

Aragorn swallows, tears threatening to fall. "Boromir told me that Gondor needed no king," he says softly.

"Then he was wrong," Faramir replies, his own voice thick with emotion. "As he was in many things. He would have known he was wrong even as he spoke the words – of that I am certain, my lord. Boromir was indeed Gondor's finest captain – and my father's favourite – but he was not without fault; he was as stubborn as a mule and believed himself right in most things."

"Yes," Aragorn whispers, closing his eyes as he remembers not only Boromir's stubbornness, his strength, his belief and his passion – but also his tenderness and his fears and doubts; fears and doubts he would reveal only to those whom he loved... "But I believe such faults made Boromir all the more special to those who knew him – and he was much loved regardless."

"Yes, my king," Faramir murmurs, watching as a single tear slips from beneath Aragorn's lashes, fully understanding now the pain he had seen before. "And by no-one more than we two here today..."

\-- [END] --


End file.
